A new life in New York
by DevilishGurl0222
Summary: Dawn is now 23 years old and going to college in New York she is going through a tough stage in her life but she never expected her past to come back or at least a certain person from it (My first Buffy fic so please review)
1. Cruelty and something new

Somehow the park seemed emptier that ever, hardly anyone was there. Dawn was alone just as she had always been. All she could hear at the moment was those few words in her head that seemed to repeat themselves in and echo over and over as they burned deeper and deeper into her soul. Why did they hurt her so much? She hadn't even known why she stopped to talk to him. It was obvious what he wanted to do about a week ago. There was emptiness in his eyes. The kind of emptiness that made you want to run in fear of what might be hidden in them. _"I love her," he had said, " And the only reason I ever went out with you was to get her not you. You never meant anything whatsoever to me, you..."_ the rest of what he said was merely a blur. She really didn't pay attention that much anyway. She was pretty much staring off into space and thinking if this was really happening. She knew it was coming she had felt it. After he finished he just ragged out and left her there in the alley he found him in with Alison. It had been a while since she had used the powers she started developing around 15 and that time somehow she had to do with the force that separated them. They both were shocked at first and Alison had just walked away mad. After that encounter she couldn't take it anymore she just had to go somewhere she could relax and think. Now here she was sitting alone in this park bench crying her eyes out and trying to repair the heart that had been shattered into so many pieces and all because of a guy.

            "He never loved me," she sobbed, "I can't believe he did this to me." She broke out into tears she thought she didn't have. "I thought that the suffering in my life had stopped, I thought I left it all back home, I thought I would never cry another tear, I thought I had grown strong. No more little _Dawnie_ witch every one had to protect and watch over." She paused for a minute and cried even more than what she had cried before. "And now that I am 23 years old and going to college miles away form home or whatever, no vampires in sight, no Buffy to compete with, no resurrecting ones for that matter, and no goddesses trying to kill me because I'm some stupid key. Now that I was the happiest person alive, Justin just dumps me like that with such cruel actions and words! Why is it that Buffy didn't have to go through this?! I can't believe this is happening!" she wiped the tears off her face, trying to wipe away the pain and embarrassment she had just gone through. Dawn got up slowly form the park bench she was sitting on. Eight p.m., her roommates were probably still at a party getting drunk or going off into a room with a random guy. She really didn't talk to her roommates much. Not that she didn't like them or anything it was just really difficult to talk to them especially because all they ever talked about was sex and cheering for the team. Dawn had nothing to relate to. 

            Dawn started walking toward the dorm with a hint of defeat lingering on her face. She finally reached the door, unlocked it, and slowly let it creek open to an empty dorm. She sat on her bed wondering what would have happened if she just had stayed in Sunny dale instead of coming to New York or if she would have told Buffy she was leaving town forever right after high school. Buffy did know where she was though that annoyed her. She thought she had done well in keeping it a secret. The only person she had told was Spike. He was the only one who could have told her. He was the only one back in Sunny dale that knew where she was when she left. She figured she could trust him with that. God, how she missed looking into those deep blue eyes of his, just thinking about the gaze he always gave her brought a slight smile to her face.

            She lay back completely on her bed and placed her hands over her head. For the next hour she keep on asking herself why Justin had done that to her. How could she have been so blinded? 

            It had been quite a while since she last paid attention to her physical appearance. She had figured if the jerk had loved her it wouldn't matter. She stood up from her previous position and went to the mirror. She stood there looking in awe at what she saw. She really was a mess! 

            "No wonder he broke up with me" she said out loud as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She rapidly wiped it from her face. " I should keep myself from thinking…………I know exactly how!" a smile spread across her face as she kept on looking at her motionless reflection. She chook her fear away and blinked and the reflection was the same as she was.  As she walked toward the shower, she giggled at what her friend Erica had said about mirrors and how they were another dimension or something. As soon as she got out she started to blow dry her hair. She turned and looked at the clock as she finished and was beginning to curl the ends of her long brown and blonde streaked hair she had first died the year she left, 9:10, she had plenty of time. 

            As she finished curling her hair she slipped on a red tube top that exposed half of her stomach and half way covered her chest, and a black leather mini skirt that was barely even there. She then slipped on a pair of knee high high-heeled boots. Outfits like this always seemed to adorn her sculptural body. She ran a hand through her hair as she starred at her reflection. She looked a million times different but there was something missing. Then it hit her, _Lip-gloss!_ She thought to herself as she opened her black purse and applied some on her red wine lips. 

            "There!" she said to herself as she walked out the door and into her red corvette.

            Minutes later she arrived at a club that was really popular in New York called _Ecstasy._ She opened the door to the car and stepped out then tossed her hair out of her face. Coming here was the only thing that kept her sane and made her forget about everything good or bad. There she could just let out her stress dancing the night away. 

            Dawn walked into the club and walked up to the bar and ordered a double shot of tequila before running off onto the dance floor and swayed her body rhythmically with the music, her movements hypnotizing those around her just as if a spotlight was upon her. People then gathered around her, guys asking her to dance. Her seductive movements left them without any words to speak. This was exactly what she needed.  She didn't even notice some of the guys' hands wandering all over her body, all she thought about was escaping the way she always did when dancing. Dancing was a way to block out everything around her, a way to throw out all her depression and stress, out at the same time. She kept moving at the rhythm of the music rubbing her body against the stranger she was dancing with. She was beginning to get real thirsty. Dawn signaled to him that she really needed to take a break and headed to the bar leaving him on the dance-floor and heading for the bar. She began to order a shot of tequila but then figured it would be better to order the whole bottle. As Dawn began to reach for the bottle and touched it she felt an icy cold hand grab hers gently followed by an icy breath on her neck.

            "Wonna, share luv? If you asked me you might just need a little help"

            Dawn recognized this voice. It was the voice that as a little girl sent shivers down her spine and seemed like it still did. The voice with the British accent that always drove her crazy. She didn't know what to do she just stayed facing the same direction.

            Spike had had his eye on this girl all night she seemed like the perfect victim. Innocent enough to be taken advantage of and yet sexy enough to shag, not to mention the way she danced, it was hypnotizing even to him and her scent was so familiar, so deliciously familiar. But what he wasn't expecting was what came next…


	2. The encounter

            Dawn slowly turned around making sure that she wasn't just implying something. She had done so before but this one sounded so real this time and she could actually feel his breath and hear his voice next to her neck. She could even still feel his breathing on her neck. Then green eyes met blue.

            "Sp-spike?"

            At first the vampire looked a bit confused but stared deeply into Dawn's eyes as if trying to find some type of past or a person in the past to figure out who this was. Somehow he did.

            "Nibblet?" he couldn't help the shocked expression on his face. How could he ever think of Dawn being one of his victims much less shagging her? He had to admit to himself that the only reason he had come to New York was to see her. But he never expected her to have changed this much. Enough to make him not even recognize her. He was expecting her to look the same as she did when she left. Now she possessed a sculptural body to make any male's mouth water at just seeing it dressed casually.

            Dawn couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the expression on the vampire's face. "Yeah," she said as she shot him a smile and nod.  "Wait, what are you doing here in New York Spike?" Dawn's voice broke through the music loud enough for human ears to hear as if forgetting that Spike could hear her even if she spoke in a little less than a whisper.

            "Can't a friend come to bloody visit?" he said as he grinned that sexy grin he always had no matter what the occasion.

            All Dawn could do at the moment was cry and put her arms around Spike and take him into a loving embrace squeeze him lightly. "I really missed you, you know"

            Without thinking and as if in a reflex he put his arms around her responding to the hug and said, " Me too Nibblet, me too"

            They had stayed at the bar talking for a few minutes. Spike at that moment realized that the bottle of tequila Dawn had ordered not even fifteen minutes into the conversation was almost half way empty

            "Lil' bit, S' not right for you to be drinking so much" 

            "I'm not a little girl anymore Spike! It's not like I can't control how much I drink? How can I just prove to all of you back at Sunny dale! I'm 23 years old! I'm not a child! I bet even, if I tried I could even drink more than you can before really getting drunk to where I'm falling on my face!"

            Spike's first reaction was to be hurt but after the last likes her fit he couldn't resist and let escape a slight laugh. He knew that he could hold liquor better than any human. He tried to hold it in he really did but the demon inside took over and let the words slide out of his mouth.

            "Alright. Care to wager on that luv?" he said as a grin spread across his face

            "Are you serious? What would be put on the line though there has to be a motive" Dawn said fiendishly as she smiled. "Just for fun?"

             "You tell me luv, after all let me remind you Nibblet it was your idea." It felt wrong to be doing this but he had never backed out of a bet before why should he start now, anyway since when did he have a conscience telling him what to do. He was William the Bloody he had no soul and defiantly not a conscience.

            Dawn couldn't believe she was edging him on like this. It was a strange thing for her to do there was no doubt that this vampire even now at 23 years of age made her do things she would never do with anyone else.

            "Okay just to prove a point then---- oh wait never mind there is nothing to prove. For fun then?" she said shaking her prior thoughts aside.

            "Fine with me luv let me catch up then"

            Spike looked at the bartender and signaled him to come. As soon as the bartender reached their end of the table the vampire ordered a bottle of tequila. As he did this, Dawn finished the little bit of tequila she had left in the shot glass.

            As soon as Spike got his hands on his bottle he opened it and gulped it down as if it were water he was drinking, not needing to take a breath made it easy for him to drink half in just what you may call one sip. Dawn was amazed by this vampire's ability. She tried to hide her amazement and her mouth from falling open. But her eyes gave her away, this made Spike's confidence increase.

            "So shall we start luv?" he said with a grin that began to widen across his face.

            "You know what," Dawn said matching his grin, "I changed my mind"

            " 'Bout Lil bit? Your not planning on backing out of our little wager now are you luv?" his grin spread even wider.

            "NO! The conditions of it." Changing her grin to an expressionless smile

            "What are we wagering for then?"

            Dawn couldn't help the temptation and a smile crossed her face again "Okay; whoever losses pays for all the drinks both of us drink and its not going to be tequila." She said as she pushed the bottle away " Umm… something stronger um… Oh! Oh, Vodka! Yeah I've been craving that since forever. So what do you think is it a bet? Or are you turning into a 'sodding poof' " she said the last two words of her sentence in a British accent as if to be mocking it.

            "What! Save the sodding poof for Angelus!" Dawn laughed as she say the look on Spike's face when she called him a "poof".

            "Okay so how about it?"

            " You really don't think I would let you down luv now do you?" he said in a seductive voice.

            Dawn laughed, "Of course not, why would I ever think that?"

             They both ordered a bottle of Vodka and drank it little by littleas they continued their conversation. At about 4 cups Dawn was beginning to feel light headed but she would never admit to that she wanted to keep drinking at least for now the conversation was getting good anyway. Spike felt nothing at the moment and it seemed like the bit was good at holding her liquor too. He had never seen a woman drink so much and stay sane. He had expected the bet to finish about at the second cup of Vodka or not even.  Spike was getting to his sixth though he was starting to feel light headed himself but he wouldn't loose this bet for anything in the world. It was Dawn's fifth and she was already practically falling off her chair and laughing hysterically.

            "So nibblet are you gonna pay the bartender?"

            "What! It's not over sweetie," she said between giggles.

            "Well luv I have 'bout 1 ½ cups on ya"

            "Oh!" she started laughing and served herself another cup gulped it down almost half aware of what she was doing, and then finished what she had left in the other one in only a matter of seconds. "There see," she kept laughing and saying things Spike tried to decode what she said as he finished the entire cup and served another one.

            "Stop! Okay I five up Spike you win" Dawn leaned over to pay the bartender not knowing what she was doing being drunk and exposed all her cleavage. The bartender's eyes dropped at the sight so did his mouth.

            "Oh don't worry about it, it's on the house" the bartender managed to say not taking his eyes off her and shooting her a smile.

            "No way! Really! Thanks!" Dawn said as she laughed and sat back on her chair practically falling off it.

            "Geez Nibblet! Why didn't you just take your shirt off for him maybe we could have had the whole bloody bar!" He thought he heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

            "Spike? What do you mean?" she said innocence dwelling on her words," I'm sorry don't be mad. I didn't even know what the hell I was doing. It's not like I did it on purpose really." She put her frail hand on his cheek.

            " 'Snot that I'm mad at you Nibblet" he said as she rubbed his cheek with her tiny smooth hand.

            "I'm glad you aren't" she smiled

            "Oh! Oh! Oh! I love this song" Dawn said as the song _Dirty _came on: a song she remembered she used to love to dance to and still did from when she was about 15 years old.

            "Dance with me Spike"

            "What?!"

            "Oh come on"

            "I'm not that good of a dancer"

            "Stop pretending I remember you dancing at Sunny dale with some random chic" he looked at her with an expressionless face.

            "Fine if you don't go then I'll just go dance with some random guy and let him put his hands all over me wile 'Mr. Poof' over here sits and watches."

            That always made him do what ever she wanted him to. He didn't like being called that and she knew it

            "Fine Nibblet lets go"

            "Really! Okay lets go," she said as she stumbled over herself but got back up laughing and grabbed spikes arm as she dragged him onto the dance-floor. She began to dance dirtier than before, grinding her hips against his and rubbing her hands over his chest as if seducing him. She turned around and started going down slowly swaying her hips as she did rhythmically. As soon as she reached the ground she put her hands on her knees as she got up and pulled her hips back as she did she smiled and licked her lips as her butt rubbed against Spike's crotch. When she was completely up she turned to face Spike and she felt something bulging out of his pants. She just smiled at the fact that he felt this way for her. It was unbelievable at the time. The things she thought never possible as a child were now as true as daylight. At this point all she did was keep dancing as she kept feeling it get harder and bigger as she rubbed herself onto him. She could tell she was really torturing him.

            Spike pulled her closer " You know luv ," he whispered softly into her ear his cold breath sending shivers down her spine, "You need to stop teasing, someday you might just get what's coming to you."

            "Who's teasing? And what is coming to me Spike?" she said a devilish smile forming on her face and as she put her arms around his neck as the song ended and a real old song came on by Elvis, _Fools rush in_.

            "You know Spike, you have real pretty eyes" Dawn said as she looked deeply into his blue eyes then began laughing.

            "Yeah love and I have something even prettier than that." He whispered to himself and smiled unaware that Dawn heard him.

            "You know, I heard that," she paused a while and then broke the silence between the two, " you know what, I'm going to kiss you and I really don't know why I'm telling you, but well I'm bloody going to." She said adding a sarcastic accent at the end of the phrase. Spike raised an eyebrow with a confused look on his face as Dawn leaned over for the kiss….

**A/N:** Hey well hope you guys like it so far I have had some trouble writing it but somehow it came to me. Well I really need reviews they help me on ideas on what to write in the next chap. So please review and thanks for the ones I've gotten so far it really has helped me and I have edited this chapter to make it sound more realistic and yeah I don't drink much so thanks for that review.


	3. Closer than expected

Spike was ready for it but before she even brushed his lips she passed out. He caught her before she hit the ground.

            "Nice kiss Nibblet" Spike said sarcastically. As he carefully picked her up and walked out of the club with her hanging in his arms as if she were a rag doll. 

            "Bloody Hell bit you didn't even tell me where you bloody live."

            Spike was about to wake her, but the angelic look on her face as she slept so peacefully in his arms made him think twice about it. There was no way he was going to wake her up, besides the graveyard crypt he was staying in was only a few blocks from the club he might as well just take her there no harm in that.

            He remembered her saying in their prior conversation something about owning a red corvette. He carefully looked in her skirt pockets tiring not to drop her or wake her not that she would she seemed out cold but just in case she did. He found the keys. Now all he had to look for was he bloody car. After searching for what had seemed like years he just decided to go walking. As soon as they got there he laid her on his unmade bed. The crypt wasn't that great, but it was okay enough for him to stay. He planned to move permanently to New York. Besides he had nothing to do at Sunnydale and the only true friend he had moved to New York. He had been looking for her for weeks. He hadn't had much luck and now that he found her his un-beating heart felt like it was going to burst from the happiness he felt although he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself.

            _The Nibblet is looks so Angelic_ he thought to himself. He took a chair and sat down next to his bed that was now taken by an angel that was put into human form through his eyes. The image of the teenager leaving Sunnydale was now merely a blur, the little girl he had grown to love as a little sister was still within the body laying there, but the body was now a fully grown woman. All of the curves that were missing were now fully filled to envelope one of the most extraordinary woman bodies he had seen in all of his life and unlife. He wasn't sure what he felt now for this figure laying in front of his very eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the same feeling he had for her at Sunny hell. The feeling seemed to have grown immensely. It had changed so much that it seemed to turn to something more intense something he hadn't felt even for Dru. Well, No! How dare he compare this feeling to the one he had with his duck but he knew it had come closer to that than even the slayer had. He had to admit that he didn't expect her to have changed so drastically or for his feelings for this girl to change.  The platinum blonde vampire sat there in front of her for hours but to him it seemed like minutes even his vampire senses told him the sun was coming up. He didn't care much. He had spent all that time staring at Dawn sleeping on his bed, the repulsing smell of the liquor generating off her body but somehow her beauty seemed to overpower that. Overpower practically anything right now. This send Spike's thoughts on a confusion spiral. He couldn't be feeling like this toward Dawn. What was it with the Summers sisters that made him practically loose his mind for them? What he had with Buffy was lust, this feeling he felt for the Nibblet was something different, something completely different. He never thought that these feelings he was holding in would spring out and become something this serious. Sure there was Dru but this was different, very different. His chain of thoughts was broken as he heard Dawn begin to stretch and saw her green eyes flutter open.

            She surveyed the place confused at first then quickly sat up "Where…….. ugh" she said grabbing her head not being able to finish, the pain from the alcohol stating to throb up to her head. She laid back down closing her eyes for a moment. "Spike where are we?"

            "Well it's a lil' place I have been staying in for about a week now Nibblet"

            "What were you doing in New York for a week?"

            "Well it was more like two luv and lookin' for something to answer your question."

            "Did you find it?"

            "Yeah I did. It took me a bloody two weeks almost a month but I finally found the kid"

            Dawn smiled "No really what were you looking for?"

            "You, pet" he said as he smirked sexily somehow making his eyes illuminate with life that wasn't there.

            Oh how Dawn had missed those blue eyes, the eyes she could stare in for hours and not get a bit tired, the smile, the British accent that together made her shiver all over. Basically missed everything about him was missing in her life absent and now restored it was almost too good to be true. It made her wonder how she could have lived without him around all those years. All her illusions were put on pause when the thought crossed her mind _but Buffy probably sent him to check on me… well but at least he's here right and there is no Buffy here or in sight for miles and miles away no one to compete with. What am I thinking?! I just broke up with my boyfriend! And Buffy is my sister I would never compete with her. Would I? It seems now my only train of thought is on him being here. Its crazy!_ Now he was just a blur a nothing a thing in the past when just the day before she was crying her eyes out for him. It seemed this vampire had made her forget anything that ever happened all there was, was now and the present.

            "My head really hurts"

            "Well luv that's to be expected"

            Dawn giggled. All that had happened last night was a blur except for a few things she remembered quite vividly. "Yeah, guess I had a little bit too much to drink" she laughed.

            "Righ' Dawn just a little"

            Were her ears deceiving her? Had he just called her Dawn? _He never calls me Dawn. Well not before I left Sunnydale anyway or even the night before. At least not that I remember…_

"So, did Buffy send you to be my body guard or something?"

            Spike chuckled deviously "The slayer" he said between chuckles "Don't know what do you think pet? Why would I even listen to 'Big Sis'?"

            Dawn looked at him in awe he had never seen him react like that toward her sister. Sure he always made cocky remarks like that but his voice this time seemed to possess hatred or disgust maybe even a mixture of the two. It was strange. Dawn never thought that he would ever express himself like that especially at just the name 'Buffy'.

            "It feels real strange you know, seeing you again after so many years." She said intentionally changing the subject trying not to make him mad.

            "Does it bug you pet?"

            "No, actually its kind of crazy the way you can miss someone so much over about 5 years of being alone and the drastic change of coming to a big city with no one there. Or at least the one person you want there"

            Spike raised an eyebrow. He had never realized how she felt. If he had known he would have followed her despite what Buffy would say. He would never let his Nibblet feel displeased or uncomfortable. Wait…_his _Nibblet? Now all of the sudden she was his. He smiled and realized how he felt happy when she said this too. _ Lil bit was right last night; I am turning into a poof._ He didn't understand. He had never stooped so low before just for a sodding bint. This one seemed different; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but act this way. He was her puppet he could do what ever he wanted with him, she was the one holding the strings. He didn't know if she knew what she was doing to him, it was like he was under a spell. 

            After this huge silence between the two Dawn couldn't take it anymore and had to break the awkwardness

            "Spike?"

            "Yeah"

            "Come lay down next to me" 

            Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at her suggestively as he started walking towards her

            "No, no, not like that Spike" Dawn felt the bed sink a bit were it used to be empty but was now filled and seemed to have needed to be filled all along. "I'm still tired from last night," yawning as she said this then snuggled closer to him.

            "You know pet we left something unfinished last night," he said not knowing what came over him

            "What do you mean?" she said a confused look on her face as she turned to look at him.

            "This luv." He said as he pulled her closer to him and smiled. Dawn just stared at him wide eyed.

            "Don't you remember pet? It was your idea let me remind you"

            "What was?" she said still looking a bit confused

            "You honestly don't remember Dawn?" As he said this he drew her so close to himself that it seemed they were one person, his breath on her neck and his dead lips brushing slightly against her pulse point. He could feel and hear her pulse begin to speed up and her breathing became stronger and a bit quicker. He couldn't help but get hard at the fact that he had this effect on her this teased him carnally but somehow the beat of her heart was teasing the demon inside of him. He began to feel his blunt teeth begin to sharpen and his face distort. He couldn't let himself hurt her. She was not the type that liked pain. He struggled to turn back into his human form. It was difficult at first but somehow he managed to do so without Dawn noticing what was happening before. He looked at the girl in front of him and stared into her soul filled green eyes as he ran his fingers slowly through her hair. Looking at her eyes was like seeing into pureness itself, nothing could compare to them. They were so deep, so pure, so transparent, it was crazy how lost you could get in the depths of them.

            Dawn broke his gaze as she smiled warmly and ran a finger slowly down Spike's lips getting caught in the moment. Just the sight of her smile made him feel warm again after so many years he felt warmth that wasn't there.

            "Guess you do remember luv." 

            Dawn laughed " No not really but a certain vampire made it very clear and I think I have a pretty good idea"

            "So are you going to finish what you started pet?"

            She was so close to him and for some reason they kept getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes to captivate everything that was happening. Out of nowhere an image of Justin popped into her head and how she used to criticize him for not even waiting a day after a break up and he was seeing some other girl. They used to have arguments on how if she or any other girl did that they would look like whores. She realized she cared nothing of what he might think or anyone else may have thought at this moment. There were so many infinite indescribable feelings making her forget about anything and everything. This simple obsession she had when she was in Sunnydale somewhere along the line had become a feeling she thought never existed, at least not for her. Her theory of 'love' was now a thing in the past, this was not just simple affection it was much more. She opened her tightly closed eyes. It had to be a dream there was no way this was happening.  Was Spike really starring strait at her? He was. They were so close so immensely close.

            She wasn't going to make the first move. She was nothing like Buffy. She was 23 and still as innocent as could be, he was going to have to begin, well, if he wanted anything to happen. He leaned his head very slowly and tenderly took her warm lips entwining them with his. To his surprise she didn't even wince or try to resist his touch. She seemed to kiss him back and he could practically feel her body temperature rise slightly. Her lips tasted so right. 

            He pulled back to look at her, sure it had just peen a sight peck, but he really wanted to see if it had just been in a reflex that she had responded. He looked into her eyes that seemed to be generating a pool of mixed feelings. Finally a tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled wholeheartedly. 

            She truly felt like she was in some type of dream sequence. This was something that after so many years of waiting had finally come true. She could see the vampire's confusion as her eyes teared. She couldn't help but laugh at him and in a way and mostly at herself. She couldn't believe how emotional she had gotten. Although tears of joy they were still tears. Tears were and embarrassment, after what Justin had done she really thought there wasn't anything left to embarrass herself for.

            "You okay Dawn?"

            She let out a snort "yeah"

            "Sure?"

            "Yeah really" she smiled, She couldn't help but notice how safe she felt in his arms, and warm besides the fact that there was no body heat that his body could produce. She felt another tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't humiliate herself anymore than she already had. In her mind she couldn't show any more weakness coming from her cause in a way tears were what made you weak no matter what the reason they seemed to dwell on your face. Her thoughts were broken as she felt a cold thumb lightly press against her cheek and wipe away her tears. She leaned into the dead hand that began to laggardly cup her cheek. She raised her frail hand up to his caressing it for a while until she felt another cold hand pull hers lingeringly from his and dropping the one that cupped her smooth cheek leaving Dawn longing for it to be there. She looked down as the vampire brought her hand to his lips and kissed it ever so benevolently making her want to melt in his arms. She just looked at him. "You have no idea how much I love you" she said in a voice barely recognizable even to herself not even meaning to voice her thoughts out loud and she hoped Spike had not heard her. She hoped in vain.

            "I just might know exactly what you mean luv."

            Dawn blushed as she realized he had heard her but this feeling of embarrassment didn't last long, for the words slipping out of the vampires mouth seemed to soothe her and open a door that wasn't there before. Dawn placed her arms around the back of Spike's neck, kissing him passionately and deeply. 

            The chemistry between the two as their lips touched was amazingly stronger than the last one. Dawn licked Spike's lips making him gasp to her advantage. She let her tongue meander in his mouth exploring every last angle to it and bringing warmth into him as she felt the cold tongue return and deepen the kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever. They wanted it to last forever, for the kiss to be never ending. Dawn broke the kiss as she did she bit his lower lip playfully breathing hard struggling to catch her breath her eyes focused on the blue ones in front of her own. Spike started to kiss her again rolling them so that he was on top of her with his knees on either side of her, broke the kiss and began to nibble on her ear then to kiss down her jaw line letting the cold linger a bit on her face. He moved his lips toward her neck and slightly bit at her pulse point with his blunt teeth. Dawn gasped and smiled at the thought that crossed her mind as she felt his teeth slightly dig into her neck not paying much attention to Spike's hardness rubbing against her inner thigh. Sure it was present in her mind but she wanted something different, something that surely wasn't on his one-track mind. She felt his cold hands begin to remove her shirt. She wasn't ready for this, not with him or anyone. Her virginity was something she cherished. Even her roommates thought it was strange she was 23 and still a virgin! She didn't care what they thought it was something she had promised herself once she knew what sex was, she would never have sex with a wrong person, she had to be ready and have the right amount of trust and chemistry between them. She had to admit she was ready body wise but not morally and the chemistry was there.

            "No spike" she said in a voice filled with desire between breaths.

            "Well," he continued taking off her shirt completely; she hadn't event tried to stop him and just when along with what he was doing and noticed somewhere between kisses his shirt had come off too, "from the sound in your voice it seems you want this as much as I do luv"

            Dawn couldn't help but look hungrily at the vampire. He was so gorgeous she never thought she would see anyone with such a beautiful body. She rubbed her hands against his chest but then let her heart over power her body and pushed him playfully but not hart enough for him to fall from his position. "Well I know the truth of the matter and about your comment _luv _" she said as kissed his cheek, " and its not me who doesn't want to stop now is it" she smiled lovingly at him as she brought his face down to hers and kissed him. The attraction between them was unbelievable it seemed that with every kiss, every cuddle, every time they touched they came closer to each other. When they broke the kiss Dawn seemed somewhat distant.

            "Somethin' wrong baby" he said his voice husky

            Dawn stayed immobile, her vacant expression sill on her face. She blinked as if breaking her previous thoughts. "Feed from me Spike"

**A/N: **This one was a bit longer than the other chapters. Sorry I didn't update sooner just had a small case of writer's block. I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to my friend Erica whom inspired me to write this fic.


	4. Giving in

**AN:** hey guys thanks for all the feedback I have gotten I just have to say that for this chapter it's rated R for some sexual content but not too much. Well a special thanks to Spikeaholic and Lindsay who helped me with this chapter. Sorry about taking so long to update. Hope you guys like this chapter and since I wont be here for thanksgiving thanksgiving

_'Feed from me Spike.'_  The words rang in his head over and over. A dead silence fell between them as if the words spoken were burning into his very skin.

            "What?!" he finally said breaking the silence his voice portraying more of a shock than he really intended for it to have.

            "Just do it Spike, you heard what I said and I know you want to do it" her voice as calm as can be. Although her voice sounded pretty calm she wreaked of fear and lust. Spike could smell the fear coursing through her. Despite himself he felt his demon visage take over. Dawn tilted her neck and pushed her hair aside. Spike licked his lips at the tauntareing amount of flesh before him and bent his head to graze her pearl white skin with his fangs. Then he realized what he was doing. Her eyes were closed awaiting his fangs to dig into her bare neck.

            "Open your eyes Dawn! Look at me!" he said his face still vamped out shaking the girl before him as if trying to knock some sense into her, "This! This" he said pointing to his face " 'S what's going to be feeding off you! This thing!" What was he doing? He confused even himself at the gesture he had just performed, what was wrong with him?

            "I'm not scared Spike," she said tracing the ridges that formed on his forehead not a sign of disgust but rather caring more than anything. He really never thought her reaction to end up like this one. He was expecting her to be drenched in fear and pull away. He expected her to regret what she had said, expected for her to take back every word that she said. 

            Dawn leaned close to his hear and whispered, her warm breath lingering on his ear, " I trust you" then kissed his cheek.

            She wanted him to do this more than anything in the world. He needed to know that all her trust rested on his shoulders, that if he wanted to, at the snap of his fingers she would get on her knees for him and do anything he asked of her. All he was doing was starring at her, expressionless his demon still surfaced on his skin.

            He was struggling not to do what he craved. Although he really wanted to there was something inside him that wouldn't let him. _What the in the bloody hell am I waiting for? There's nothing holding me back. No sodding soul and no sodding chip stuck in my bloody brain. This bint has me head over heals._

Dawn reached to her skirt pocket were she knew she placed a safety pin the night before. She did this out of a habit now. She couldn't let an embarrassing incident happen all over again. She carefully opened it and tilted her neck again then noticing Spikes eyes following intently took the sharp end and created a deep scratch on her neck. She flinched as she felt the safety pin edge seep deeper than she expected, followed by a small trinckle of blood beginning to screeve down her pale neck. Spike licked his lips in anticipation before leaning in wanting to taste her blood. He paused.

            Dawn braced herself hoping to feel spike feed on her but the moment never came. What was going on? What was he waiting for? She turned to face him her eyes betraying confusion.

            "Spike…" she wondered out loud, her voice blearily a whisper.

            "Spike?" she repeated louder this time, a coy smile form on her lips. She looked in his blue eyes trying to captivate in some way the thoughts that were running through his head. She couldn't make out what he felt. She could only tell that for some reason the vampire was trying its best not to take what she was offering. Trying not to take what was rightfully his. She wanted him to do it so badly. Dawn could feel his eyes focused on her neck as her blood dripped continuously, leaving a crimson red trail on her neck that was beginning to inch its way to her chest. She needed him on her neck. His response was killing her very soul, the way he just starred at the blood almost biting his tongue to be able to hold back she knew that with her next gesture he wouldn't hold back no matter how much he did try. Dawn slowly took her bantam index finger and eroded it at the scratched flesh on her neck as spike looked at it hungrily. She put it up to spike's mouth.

            "Please….. Spike" She looked up at him with her glistening emerald green eye. She looked like a sad puppy begging for something that she wanted so badly she would do anything. 

            The energy coming from her blood was immense. The smell was sweeter than sweet. That was it! He couldn't take it anymore besides the girl wanted him to and there was really nothing holding him back.  

            He began to lick her finger hungrily. His cool tongue sending sensations Dawn had never felt before. He left no trace of blood on her trembling finger. Dawn watched the vampire do this in astonishment. He moved up to the blood that was now dripping slightly on her milky white breast. He ran his tongue carefully up her breast sending chills down her spike and making her breathing quicken as he drew closer and closer to her beautiful neck. His cold tongue acting like a sponge, absorbing any trace of blood that there may have been. Those few seconds seemed eternal. She really wanted him to savor the moment, to enjoy the taste of her sweet blood but this was in a way torture.

            He was really enjoying the moment and the taste of her blood was exquisite. It seemed to generate even more energy than slayer blood. He could feel the energy coursing through him with these few drops.

            He finally got to her neck and licked the blood that seemed to still be fresh. He kissed it before carefully and tenderly sunk his fangs into her slender neck as he sucked her blood rhythmically to the beat of her heart. 

            Dawn gasped once she felt a slight sting as the fangs dug into her flesh and her blood began to flow out of her into the place it belonged. Her eyes rolled back as she felt her hand almost involuntarily creep slowly up Spike's back and up to his head as if holding it in place. Sensations never felt before were cursing through her veins and body. This was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was a mixture of pain, pleasure, obsession, and want.

            He knew that for her not to become weak he had to stop now. He wanted to but his demon kept insisting that he keep going. He could hear her breathing become irregular it was from pleasure he knew that, but if he kept going she wasn't going to make it. He almost forcefully pulled his fangs out licking the leftover blood from the wound and his fangs.

            "I love you" Dawn said in a voice barely audible 

            Spike's distorted face began to take its normal form again. His ego had risen as he pulled away and had seen how weak Dawn was to his touch. She was almost as weak as he was to anything she said or did. She was his basic everything.

            "I'm so sleepy" he heard her say, her eyes looking at him dreamily, her green eyes filled with lust.

            "Did I hurt you kitten?"

            "Surprisingly no" she said and smiled at him. He leaned his head down entwining his lips to hers pulling away slightly biting her lower lip returning the gesture she had made to him. Then he kissed her forehead and slid off of her and moved to the side next to her.

            "Mmmmm…" she said as she turned to find her shirt and slipped it on as soon as she found it, then cuddled next to him pressing her body against his. She pressed her head against his muscular chest as she closed her eyes as he put his arm lovingly around her bringing her closer to a loving embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair several times before she fell asleep, the warmth of her body felt so soothing against his cold one. He could feel her chest rise and plummet against his tight abs in her pacificatory slumber. He himself was not the least bit tired but he had to get some sleep in or he wouldn't be able to do anything but for some reason he felt more energized than ever. He could feel Dawn's blood flowing through his body, energizing him form head to toe. It was impossible to do anything though. He was afraid that if he moved he might wake her. 

            Two hours had passed and he could feel Dawn flinching in her sleep, a strange expression evident on her face.  A mixture of anger, love, contentment, and fear, even maybe a pit of pain. Spike looked at this in some type of feeling he himself didn't comprehend. He wanted to wake her but for some reason didn't even try. The mixture of emotions was getting vigorous. He couldn't let her keep having this nightmare, she was sweating. Just as he was about to wake her up…

"No Buffy don't!" it was too late tears rolled down Dawns cheeks.

"No! NO! NOOO!" she woke up screaming at the top of her lungs not remembering the dream every vividly only 3 images flashing again and again.  A stake. Buffy. Spike turning to dust. It was hard to imagine that she couldn't breathe. It wasn't going to happen it hadn't happened. She caught her breath and couldn't let the sobs escape from her. She brought her hands to her face, as the sobs grew more intense. She looked up as a cool had touched her shoulder.

            "Daw---" Spike started but never finished. Dawn threw her hands around his neck her sobbing becoming even worse than before. He hugged her and stroked her back slowly as if to soothe away all the pain that was surging in her right now.

            "Sp-Spike...don't ….ever leave…me" she managed to choke out the endless tears and sobs coming out of her.

            "Nibblet, 's okay, 's okay, it was just a bloody nightmare nothing more than that luv"

            "Spike I remember it being so real it was like I was…" she dug her head into his shoulder as the tears kept streaming down her face.

            "Look at me Nibblet. I would never leave you. You're mine now. Nothing cam make me leave your side luv."

            "Not even death?" she began to raise her head as she said this. 

Spike wiped off the tears with his thumb. He smirked, " Already dead pet."

            "No spike you know what I mean!" she said smiling and shoving him playfully.

            "Don't plan on turning to dust soon" What was he doing? He was William the bloody not some poor excuse for a poncy poet. He shouldn't be consoling this girl. He could have sworn he was under a spell. A spell that made him act unlike himself. A spell that was placed on him by the beautiful enchantress staring right at him at the moment.  He kissed her forehead.

            "Don't ever leave me," she said barely above a whisper 

            "I won't ever leave you pet" he was stroking Dawns hair as he spoke. Dawn squeezed him as hard as she could. She was surprisingly strong not as strong as a slayer but stronger that any average person would be. Spike picked up Dawns face with his finger and kissed her deeper than deep. Dawn put her arms around his neck as Spike laid her back down gently so that he was on top, his legs on either side of her, and began down her neck, his cold lips leaving a trail of desire. Desire and want. She longed to be feel his touch. She longed to be held in his arms and longed to feel that someone cared. 

            Spike began to feel his pants tighten, as he grew hard. He began to take off his shirt revealing his muscular upper body , his built chest and six pack rock hard abs as he began to kiss her luscious lips again. Dawn could feel him against her she could also feel him getting bigger and bigger. She also knew if she didn't stop thinking like this they were going to get further than her morals would have let her. Her body was going to betray her and she knew it. She had to admit there was nothing she wanted more than him. She didn't want to leave his side. She felt her hand involuntarily carefully caress his sturdy chest. He got harder and bigger she could feel him and how her body was betraying her more than she ever knew was possible. After the dream she had although she didn't remember much, but the image of spike turning into dust would make her give into it. She knew that at this moment all she wanted was to feel his body against hers. But would she really let him? Would her body lead her that far?

  



	5. New sensations for Dawn

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to post but hopefully it's worth the wait the chapter I mean. Sorry I'm not going to lie sure it was finals week and all the last six weeks of school it was stressing but I was being lazy to tell the truth and my aunt's wedding is also this week so I guess I did at one point have my hands full but enjoy the next chapter. Oh! Almost forgot this chapter is R rated lots of nudity and sexual content in it so for those of you who don't like that kind of stuff just a warning. Okay love you all.

*~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~**~ ~*

Spike could smell her arousal his iron hardness kept throbbing in his pants. He growled and almost lost control as Dawn broke the kiss that he was so passionately into and her eyes met his blue eyes. She needed to breathe. Her swollen lips from the prior kiss made spike realize that he wanted more of her, wanted to taste and explore every last inch of her body. This woman was his, all his. He began to run his hands at the sides of her body tracing her curves slowly not as eager as he thought he would be to reach his destination. He finally got to the edge of her shirt and pulled it off her, revealing her half covered breasts in a lilac lace strapless bra. God they were so beautiful, just waiting to be touched and so many other things that he could imagine.

He began licking down her neck to her chest then slid his tongue along the flesh that was uncovered and along the end of her bra. Dawn arched her back in pleasure. He moved back to nuzzle and nibble on her neck and licked his mark on her neck and slightly sucked on it as he moved his hands tracing the bra running them along her milky white mounds feeling the softness and tenderness letting his hands linger there but began yet again slowly on his path till he got to the back and finally unfastened it then carelessly threw it to the ground as he bonded her lips with his pouring the hunger he felt for her into it the intensity building. Without breaking the kiss he began tracing his hands slowly down her neck to her milky white breast and began drawing little circles as he inched eternally towards her nipple that had now began to harden. She moaned into the kiss, feeling the spot between her legs become hotter and wetter. The feelings prostrating her were unrenowned. Her breath was hastening as he broke the kiss and started licking her outer ear as his hand traversed to her rosy nipple and caressed it as if it was made of glass. The tenderness of his touch sent shivers down her spine making her endure a sensation she had never perceived and knew this was only the beginning. After all he had over 100 years of experience. She could adjoin her body temperature rise and her breaths quicken beyond belief as he began kissing down her slender neck licking around the vicinity where he had marked her his licking up and down as if doing so again and intending to make her understand that she was going to be his for the rest of eternity and that no one would ever have her but him. He was hers and she was his and that's how it was going to be and on one could ever tear this bond between them. Her thoughts were broken as she felt him begin to lick his way down her chest then down to the center of her breast as his tongue lightly circled her nipple and licked over it then took it in his mouth and facilely sucked on it. Dawn felt her hand commence laggardly tracing his contracting muscles on his back and finally ceasing to do so as her hand rested on his head as if she were trying to hold it in place. What was she doing?! Or what should she or should she not be doing?!

"Sp-Spike… Should…. we…. be…doing…this?" she spoke each word between breaths, her voice filled with lust and desire a voice she had never heard from herself. In the three years of dating her ex she had never felt so in love as she did at the moment. It was strange the way this chemistry between the two had drastically changed with the years they had spent apart from one another

Spike looked up at her his smirk forming, "Well luv, you seem to be enjoying yourself and wanting this as much as I do." His smirk grew as the words left his mouth as if teasing her. And He truly was. He knew exactly the effect he was having on her.

She smiled up at him _I don't know how much you want it but I know I sure as hell want this more than anything I have in all my life so far. _She wanted to tell him that but the words just wouldn't come to her so she resorted to just showing him just what she was thinking. She grabbed his neck viciously bringing him close their lips on the verge of touching  "Do I want this?" she whispered her breath brushing against his lips then mirrored a familiar grin at him.

"I don't know kitten do you?" he answered his features expressionless and his eyes blank as he stared into her unversed orbs. Was he really doing what was right? He knew it was what his unbeating heart was telling him to do. _Oh great now I'm tuning into a bloody poof. This woman is driving me bloody crazy. Not only that, I'm practically her sodding puppet! God she's so beautiful. Can I bloody blame myself for practically falling for this bint?! _His expressionless stare seamed to obliterate almost instantly and turn to one of love, or so she thought it was. He began to stroke her hair with such light in his eyes that she had never seen before that began to flare through her. She needed to show him that her feelings were neutral. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled suggestively at him then pulled him down for a kiss filled with longing, desire and love. So many feelings intertwining and clashing against each other inducing a new one, so inexplicable it could never be put properly into words.

Spike widened as he got the surprise of his life, or, well, unlife. He could feel all the feelings clashing into this one kiss. She was practically putting all her feelings into this one kiss and he could feel it. It was like nothing he had ever possessed or given. He groaned for a reason he himself didn't know and became even harder than any man in his whole lifetime couldn't even achieve. These cursed feelings flowing through his body were making him rock hard and his hardness was throbbing more than ever.

She could feel the groan vibrate in her mouth. She felt satisfied to the reactions the vampire was having to her actions. She wanted to explore every inch of his body, to know him from head to toe.

Still kissing her Spike began to run his hands down again running toward the territory he came to know so well and so quickly. He moved his hands lower to her stomach as he moved lower to the top of her skirt and fiddled wit the top button he slowly undid it then ran his hand toward the edge of her skirt inching his way to the back and down to her rump, put his hands down firmly and squeezed it suddenly. Dawn shrieked into the kiss then pushed him back to catch her breath.

"Spike!" She squealed as she saw his deep sapphire eyes flickering a hint of gold in them.

"Didn't you like that luv?" he questioned more like a statement than a question his trademark smirk forming once more.

"Well…" she said running her hands down his back then returned the favor, "Did you like it?" she felt his muscles suddenly tense then relax as he stared at her wide eyes which made a giggle escape her.

"Maybe I did pet" he said his hand slowly moving to her zipper slowly bringing it town along with her skirt. "But not 's much as this"

She was still surprisingly wet. He slid off her panties, bent down and licked her lips teasingly as he slid a finger into her. She moaned letting her mouth hang lightly ajar. He took this opportunity kiss her and slip yet another finger in her stretching her out further. She began to grow hotter and lightly bit down on his lip. She was new at this. Although her actions indicated otherwise he could feel she was. She was incredibly tight. He knew he had to pleasure her as much as he could to redeem the pain he would cause her when he stretched her out or more like break her completely. He brought his head down passed her stomach as he let his mouth take the place of his fingers. She gasped as she felt his gelid lips move towards her, followed by his tongue going inside her. Temperatures colliding ice and fire becoming one.

Dawn moaned as she felt his tongue begin to move in and out of her at a moronic pace. She felt her breathing accelerate. With every stroke of her tongue her muscles tightened. She felt his hand move and get placed over her and begin to dilatorily stroke her. She could feel herself tighten and tense as a strange feeling overcame her then a sense of relaxation and pleasure as she climaxed. 

Spike took as much as he could almost leaving her sere. He could feel Dawn shivering at his touch and from her precedent climax. So far all he heard from her were innocent little moans like she was holding them back. He was satisfied with that but for some reason something inside him made him want to hear her scream out his name. He needed to make her let go and let all her moans come out, needed to keep her from holding them back. The fact that her body's reactions told him that she was really close to screaming made his ambition desired even more. He moved up and kissed her sumptuous lips. This kiss soft and tender. She hesitantly put her arms around his neck, then bringing them down tracing her fingers along his sturdy robust chest down lower and began to stroke his length. She could feel how hard he was getting and seemed like he couldn't take it any more. He let out a moan sending the waves of sound in her mouth. He was getting harder instead of what she expected. 

Her gesture drove him crazy. He knew that she was inexperienced but if he didn't know better he wouldn't have thought so. She broke the kiss needing to breathe and had a look in those blue eyes as if she were concentrating really hard on what she was doing. Her hands felt so right but at the moment all he wanted was to be inside her. He raised her chin and stole yet another kiss, tearing her and away from the position it was to the back of his neck. He began to undo his pants those moments agonizing then finally threw them aside breaking the kiss to gaze into Dawn's pure blue eyes. The blue eyes that could make anyone go crazy. She smiled up at him warmly as if knowing what was next. 

"Dawn, luv, you know this is…"

"Gonna hurt?" she said finishing his statement for him then bit her lower lip dubiously then smiled, " I know but only for a moment but I think it would be very hard for you not to hurt me and not do what we're doing wouldn't it?" the tone in her voice intended to reassure him. She brought him down in another kiss barely brushing her lips against his.

Spike began entering her little by little, inch by inch. He could tell by the way she was biting her lower lip that she wasn't hurting too much and was holding in her moan. She was tensing he could feel it. "Don't fight it love, let go and relax."

He started thrusting in and out of her, at first in a slow rhytmitic motion. After a while she began to catch on to the rhythm and began mimicking his motions. He began to loose control as soon as he heard her cry his name between moans and whimpers, begging him not to stop. He thrusted harder and faster as he felt her fingers grapping his back and digging into his skin. He could feel his muscles tighten beyond belief, and knew she was as close as he was to his release. Dawn finally found her climax as she screamed out his name in pure bliss. One more thrust and Spike found his bringing his head down to kiss her right after but pulled away knowing she needed to catch her breathe. As he pulled himself out of her and lay beside her, he heard her whimper from the loss of contact. Her body soon found his as if a perfect fitting puzzle piece. It felt so right. Her eyes suddenly closed as her breathing began to regulate. Her eyes opened almost as quick as she had opened them, then a smile spread across her face. 

"So.." she said as she got on top of his lean muscular body putting her legs on either side of him feeling his muscles tense slightly as she did, " are you tired?" She asked her eyes locking with his. The feel of her body on top of his almost hypnotizing him as his lower part began acting up again. 

"Was, pet but a part of me tells me other wise." He smirked and raised his scarred eyebrow at her in a horny fashion, giving her that I'm-real-horny-I-want-you look he is just so good at. He ran his hands up the out side of her legs and let them rest on her hips. 

Dawn giggled, "Well is that a fact or is what I'm feeling under me just my imagination?"

Just as spike was about to answer Dawn's cell phone rang.


End file.
